Portal 1 and 2 song parodies
by 8thDimention
Summary: These are all song parodies I have written. I take requests.
1. AI (ET parody)

**Portal 2 E.T Parody: AI**

Your so synchronizing.

Could you be a moron, could you be a genius.

Your touch: magnetizing.

Feels like I'm floating, see you optic glowing.

I hear your afraid.

But I'm not like the others.

Robotic lover.

Different personality.

No one understands you.

From a whole 'nother game.

A different chamber.

Then I open my eyes.

And I'm ready to go, take me to the old testing chambers.

Wheatley, Wh-Wh-Wheatley.

I though you loved me, so why'd you try to kill me.

Save me, sa-sa-save me.

Wanna be your subject, reading for testing.

Boy, your A moron.

Your touch: so robotic.

It's Aperture.

Artificial Intelligence.

Your so metalic.

So ya wanna test your power, then hit me with rocket.

Your kiss is corrupted.

Every move: electric.

Your from a whole 'nother game.

A different chamber.

Then I open my eyes.

And I'm ready to go, so lead me to the old testing chambers.

Wheatley, Wh-wh-wheatley.

I thought you loved me, so why'd you try to kill me?

Save me, sa-sa-save me.

Boy, you my moron.

Your touch is robotic.

It's Aperture.

Artificial Intelligence.

This is futuristic on another level.

Boy, you look like I star.

I wann walk with you up in space.

And be there when you crash.

For you I'd go through all again, again.

Wheatley, Wh-Wh-Wheatley.

I thought you loved me, so why'd you try to kill me?

Save me, sa-sa-save me.

Wanna be your subject, readay for testing.

Boy, your A moron.

Your touch: electric.

It's Aperture.

Artificial Intelligence.

Artificial Intelligence.

Your touch: electric.

It's Aperture.

Artificial Intelligence.


	2. Aperture (Dynomite parody)

**Dynamite parody: Aperture**

**Portal 2 fan:**

I came to test, test, test, test.

I portaled the floor cause I got a plan, plan, plan, plan.

I got long-fall-boots on, on, on, on.

Some one send that core to space, space, space, space.

These tests are going on and on and on.

Yah, these tests are going on and on and on.

I throw turrets in the air sometimes, singing: PotaTOS, I love you.

I just wanna play Portal 2, and maybe some coop.

Its cause I adore this game,

and every fan will agree,

that we would love to go to,

a place called Aperture.

Wheatley your my favorite core, core, core, core.

Now GLaDOS quit mocking Chell, Chell, Chell, Chell.

I killed you once and I'll do it again-gain-gain-gain.

Just dropped the portal gun...

Aaaand I died, died, died, died.

These tests go on and on and on.

Yah, these tests go on and on and on.

I throw turrets in the air sometimes.

Singing: PotaTOS, I love you.

I just want to play Portal 2, and maybe some coop.

Its cause I adore this game,

and every fan will agree,

that we would love to go to,

a place called Aperture.

I already told you once,

and now I told you twice.

That I want to go to,

a place called Aperture.

I'm gonna play it all night.

And I'm never gonna a stop.

Even if get a game over.

And I'm never gonna stop.

I just, I, love it.

And I, I, I,

just want to play.

Just want to play.

I'm gonna throw a turret in the air.

Turret in the air.

Throw your turret in the air.

I throw turrets in the air sometimes.

Singing: PotaTOS, I love you.

I just wanna play portal 2, and maybe some coop too.

Its cause I adore this game,

and every fan will agree,

that we would love to go to,

a place called Aperture.

I already told you thrice,

and now I told you a fourth.

That I want to go to,

a place called Aperture.


	3. Call me wheatley

**AN: Yes Wheatley is singing this.**

**Call me maybe parody: Call me Wheatley**

**Wheatley:**

My job was pretty terrible.

If any ones ask, please don't tell.

But when I look at you, I know your different.

There where fiver others, but none of them where anything like you.

I was just looking for a way out, but then I met you.

You where lookin pretty horrible.

And you have a minor case of searious brain damage.

When I asked you to talk you just jumped.

But I think we could make a good team.

Hey, I just met you.

I'm not a moron.

Oh by the way,

just call me Wheatley.

It's hard to hold a conversation with you.

Even though you probably won't,

if you ever want to talk,

just call me Wheatley.

Hey, I just met you.

I'm not a moron.

Oh by the way,

just call me Wheatley.

And all the other cores,

they just call me moron.

But I know your different.

So call me Wheatley.

You didn't take your time with the tests.

It was hard to to keep up.

And fell from my rail, why didn't you catch me?

I hack, I joke, and I encourage,

but none of it impressed you.

I realley wanted to be friends,

and just maybe something more.

Your face was emotionless.

You didn't cry when you though she killed me.

GLaDOS is awake again.

I know it's my fault,

but please don't hate me!

Hey, I have a question,

Why don't you ever say my name?

In case you don't know it,

just call me Wheatley.

It's hard work,

trying to save you.

If you ever need help.

just call me, Wheatley.

Hey, I don't know your name.

Will you tell me yours,

if I tell you mine?

Just call me Wheatley.

And GLaDOS,

keeps calling me a moron.

Since your different.

Just call me Wheatley.

Before I met you,

I was so alone.

I was so alone.

I was so, so alone.

Before I met you,

I was so alone.

I was so alone.

I was so, so alone.

It's hard not to love this.

Even though I'm in control,

just call me Wheatley.

Hey, do here what She's saying?

Is that what you two think?

Oh well guess what?

Don't call me Wheatley.

You don't deserve my friendship.

I thought you where different.

I don't want saying my name.

So don't call me Wheatley.

When I threw you into the pit,

I felt so good.

I felt good.

I felt so, so good.

When I threw you into the pit,

But now that I'm in space I miss you so much,

And REALLY am sorry,

I thought you should know.

So you can call me Wheatly!


	4. Facility in the Earth

**Castle in the sky Parody: Facility in Earth**

**Wheatley:**

There's a place in a field.

No one knows where hides.

And you better be prepared.

It's facility in the ground.

In world of the future,

Where robots still rule,

And GLaDOS hangs from her chassis.

But science is the law.

Take you portal gun and your boots,

There's tests in the chambers,

Your a subject and your mute,

And with me now you fight.

And that's the game you play.

It's a facility underground.

There's nothing else here.

But this facility in the earth.

**GLaDOS:**

Science lives in me.

Charoline in my memories.

Science is not a crime.

Find my facility in the earth.

**Space core:**

-Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba- ba- ba-ba- ba-ba-ba-ba-ba/instrimental-

**GLaDOS: **

Facility in the earth.

**Space Core:**

Ba ba ba ba.

**GLaDOS:**

Facility in the earth.

**Space Core:**

Ba ba ba ba.

**GLaDOS:**

Facility in the earth.

**Space Core:**

Ba ba ba ba (x5)

**Player:**

I got the weapon,

Of the kingdom of Aperture.

Open the portals,

Leaving back my fears.

I've got the power to fight for a new life.

So shoot the portal that lands on the moon.

**GLaDOS:**

Science lives in me.

Charoline in my memories.

Science is not a crime.

Find my facility in the earth...

**Space core:**

-Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba- ba- ba-ba- ba-ba-ba-ba-ba...


	5. GLaDOS (Judas parody)

**Judas parody: GLaDOS**

**(This is not a ChellDOS or a WheaDOS song.)**

**Portal 1 and 2 fan:**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

GLaDOs, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS

GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, PORTAL.

GLaDOS GLaDO-O-OS,

GLaDOS GLaDO-O-OS.

GLaDOS GLaDO-O-OS

GLaDOS PORTAl.

When she wants to test me,

I will be ready.

I'll decorate my laptop with her picture.

Maybe my phone to, if I want.

And I'll forgive her when she calls Chell fat.

Even after three times, she lies to me.

I'll take her down, I'll take her down, down.

A queen with no crown, a queen with no crown.

I'm just a stupid fan, oh Wheatley

She's so cuel.

But I still love

GLaDOS, Wheatley.

I'm just a stupid fan, oh Wheatley.

She's so cruel.

But I still love GLaDOS, Wheatley.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

GLaDOs, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS

GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, PORTAL.

I couldn't love character so sinister.

Even turrets forgave her evil ways.

I've learned fandom is like a portal.

You can find your freedom,

Or doom a core.

I'll take her down.

I'll bring her down, down.

A queen with no crown.

Queen with no crown.

I'm just a stupid fan, oh Wheatley.

She's so cruel.

But I still love GLaDOS, Wheatley.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

GLaDOs, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS

GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, PORTAL.

Ooh...

In the most simplest sense,

I am beyond dertermination.

Live-action role-player,

devoted fan,

speaks their mind.

But the fandom world I just seem normal.

GLaDOS test me if offended,

or use a bomb shield next time.

I wanna love you,

but Wheatley's pulling me away from you.

BlackMesa is my refuge,

and Aperture is the nightmare I cling to, I cling to.

I'm just a stupid fan, oh Wheatley.

She's so cruel.

But I still love GLaDOS, Wheatley.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I love GLaDOS.

GLaDOs, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS

GLaDOS, GLaDO-O-OS. GLaDOS, PORTAL.


	6. GLaDOS (Discord parody)

**Discord Parody: Take this GLaDOS**

**Chell:**

I'm not a fan stalkers,

but I got a nagging feeling,

that someone is watching me at times.

Someones in control,

of the facility once more,

testing on me again!

I can't watch this,

no I can't for it at all!

I curse her name,

the one who started it all...

GLaDOS!

I'm sending wheatley to the moon,

and slept 999999 years away!

GLaDOS!

What ever did they do,

to make you take the facility away?

**Wheatley:**

GLADOS!

Do you treat everyone this way?

Or was I just a pawn to take Aperture back?

GLaDOS!

I swear if I ever come back to earth,

I will take your tyranny away!

**Space:**

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OS!

**Wheatley:**

I'm not fine with Space over here,

and I'm not letting this grudge go.

Because all I see is stars!

A horrible mistake,

I was played like a fool,

and I'm truly sorry Chell!

**Chell:**

I still can't stand you

Even though you saved me!

And I don't care what the theories say,

your not my Mom...

GLaDOS!

All I got now is a capanion cube,

and I'm lost in the middle of a field.

GLaDOS!

I thought you said you didn't want me dead,

so why am I in this waste land?

GLaDOS!

Am I still just a subject for you to test?

Or another problem you threw away?

**Wheatley:**

GLaDOS!

I can't take Space's babbling anymore,

and I swear I'll get revenge on you!

**Turret:**

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaDOS!

You send to android hell,

and never let us go into sleep mode.

GLADOS!

Why do you treat, the cutest characters in the game,

so cruely? Are we just your toys?

GLaDOS!

Are you ever going to stop treating us like this?

Or will we sing for you forever?

GLaDOS!

None of us will stand for this any more,

the Turret King will rage war on you!

**All:**

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaDO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaD-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-DOS!

GLaDOS!

We've all had it up to here,

so take this...

GLaDOS!

We're going to revolt,

so good luck once we take the facility away!

GLaDOS!

The tables have turned.

And your the one who's in trouble now!

GLaDOS!

How do like it,

when every talks to you like your a moron?

**And how was that? Review please.**


	7. Last Time I tested

**Last Friday night parody: Last time I tested.**

**GLaDOS:**

Chell is out of her bed.

My bodies not connected to my head.

Vines all over the room.

Why do some of the chamber's have pools?

I look like a nightmare.

Wheatley's passed out in the corner.

Parts of me in the incenorator.

Has there been a apoclypse?

Memories from years ago,

playing in my head.

I died!

Oh no...

It's a black-box feature,

and I hate you Chell.

**Wheatley:**

BAM!

**GLaDOS:**

Last time I tested.

You zipped through the chambers.

Made it pass the incenerator.

Then came after me.

Last time I tested.

You came into chamber.

You had you portal gun, and I had the facility.

The odds were in my favor!

Last time I tested.

I threw my bombs at you,

filled the room with neuro-toxin,

and some how you won!

Last time I tested.

I don't know why but I sang to you!

Will this nightmare ever e-end?

**Wheatley:**

No-o-o.

**GLaDOS:**

And when I test again,

I'll do it differently.

And when I test again,

I'll do it differently.

Picking up the wing of broken glass,

this is what I hate about being boss.

At least your testing,

So I still have that.

Oh wait, where did that metal-ball go?

Hey, what's happening to the door main frame?

Great another thing to fix...

Now let's get back to work.

Where did he come from?

Don't you dare fallow him!

Oh no...

You were on your last test,

so come back and see the deer!

**Wheatley:**

Bam!

**GLaDOS:**

When I test again.

I'll make sure Wheatley is dead.

I'll make your life a living android-hell.

And I'll be there, laughing at you!

When I test again.

Oh there you are,

I can't believe you fell for that.

Well now your gonna die!

When I test again.

What did you do to my turrets?

No, not the neuro-toxin too!

Wait, did he say corrupted?

Last tiem I tested.

DON'T YOU DARE PLUG THAT LITTLE IDIOT IN!

Nonononononononon! STO-OP!

**Wheatley:**

Plug me i-i-in!

**GLaDOS:**

If I ever test again,

I'll do it differently.

If I ever test again,

I'll do it differently.

If I ever test again...

**Turrets:**

Aperture-ure.

Aperture-ure.

Aperture-ure.

Aperture-ure.

Aperture-ure.

Aperture-ure.

**GLaDOS:**

Now he's testing.

I just got shoved into a potato.

He threw us down a pit.

I can't believe you put that moron in charge!

Now he's testing.

Now we're lost down here.

I got pecked at by a bird.

Hey, that man sounds familier!

Now he's testing.

I use to be HUMAN!?

My name was Charoline...

...Why don't I hate you anymore?

If I ever test again.

Yah, let's not make lemonade.

We're going to take this facility ba-a-ack.

**Cave:**

Leam-o-o-ons.

**GLaDOS:**

And when I etst again..

It won't be with you.


	8. Me against Aperture

**Me against the world: Me against Aperture**

**Chell:**

I'm not gonna be part of Her test.

I'm not gonna be just a subject.

She's taken my dream of escaping, and just torn it apart,

'til I had nothing left.

I got place to call hhome.

There's no where I can run.

She wants to me fall.

She's had it outfor me all along.

I'm brain-damadged, adopted.

That's what she's always saying.

I'm a monster, not human.

But I'll try to escape any way!

I will prove her wrong.

Me against Aperture.

It's me against Aperture.

I won't let Her change my view of the world.

I'm not gonna let her manipulate me.

I won't let her shove all her lies in my head.

I'm not weak the rest of them.

I've got no place to call home.

There's no where I can run.

She wants to see me fall.

She had it out for me all along.

I'm brain-damadged, adopted.

That's what she's always saying.

I'm a monster, not human.

But I'll try to escape any way!

I will prove her wrong.

Me against Aperture.

It's me against Aperture.

I'm sick of your waiting, I know you want to kill me know.

So I dare you to take your best shot.

You can spit all your insults,

but nothing you say will matter.

You can sit there and watch me.

Say all the things you want.

Just know your not gonna win!

I'm brain-damadged, adopted.

That's what she's always saying.

I'm a monster, not human.

But I'll try to escape any way!

I will prove her wrong.

Me against Aperture.

It's me against Aperture.

I'm brain-damadged, adopted.

That's what she's always saying.

I'm a monster, not human.

But I'll try to escape any way!

I will prove her wrong.

I will always fight.

She will never win.

I'll never bend to her will.

I'll keep on rebelling.

Me against Aperture.


	9. Moron (Fairytale parody)

**My first GLaDley (GLaDOS x Wheatley) song...hope you enjoy!**

**GLaDOS:**

**Fairytale oarody: Moron**

Not to long ago, when I was lonely,

I kinda liked a core I knew.

He was a moron,

and I think he hated me.

That was then,

but then it's true...

I'm in love with a moron!

Even though he tried to kill me.

Cause he didn't know that I use to be human.

I already miss him.

Everyday, I insulted him.

Everynight, he would hide from me.

No one else, could make happier.

But no one else could make me feel dumber!

I don't why I didn't tell him,

maybe then, he'd be here with me.

Now a days, I wonder,

what he's doing.

I just hope, he'll forgive me.

I'm in love, with a moron.

even though, he put in a potato.

I don't care that he's a idiot.

I must have lost my mind...

Even though he stole my facilty.

I don't care, that he almost killed Chell.

Even though Caroline does.


	10. When your Wheatley

**AN: This is made for my friend Totally Unoficial, who has the biggest fan crush on Wheatley that I have ever seen.**

**When your evil parody: When your Wheatley**

When GLaDOS needs to be taken out of power,

and killing her is too much...

That's where I come in you see.

And that's when I take control.

To the boys I am a ladie's man.

To the girls I am a dream.

You can cry all you want,

but that won't change a thing.

I'm butcherer of turrets.

I'm the juggler of cubes.

I'm the unportable surface of the test.

I'm the neuro-toxin in the room.

I'm the acid that you fall in.

I'm mantis man that you shoot.

I'm the threat that GLaDOS made,

the one that made you shiver.

And it's so easy when your Wheatley.

This the life for me, and you can't take it from me.

I do it all because I'm Wheatley.

And I don't do it for you.

It's your tears that I want to see.

When there's Chells to call fat.

If there's PotaTOS to be pecked.

If turrets to be crushed.

While there's paradox tests to make.

I'll be the one to do it all.

And it you won't see it coming.

It's a game glad I'm in.

A game called portal 2.

But I think I'll rename it after me...

And it's so easy when your Wheatley.

This is the life for me, and you can't take it from me.

I do it all because I'm Wheatley.

And I don't do it for you.

Your tears are all what I want to see.

I'm in charge of Wheatley Science,

including everything benethe.

And I promise that you'll never make it out alive.

I won't listen to your lies, this place won't explode.

Just jump into that pit, it'll make it much easier.

Never has there ever been a core like me.

I'm the one that girls dream about.

I'm the one that will fix this place.

I'm the one who will test you now.

I'm the one who should be on the cover of the box!

I'm the one who stabbed you in your back.

I'm the one who you thought was your friend

I'm the one that boys are jealous of.

I'm the one that British things sexy.

And it's so easy when your Wheatley.

This is the life for me, and you can't take it from me!

I do it all because I'm Wheatley.

I don't do it for you.

Your tears are what I want to see.

I don't do it for you.

Your tears are what I want to see.

I don't do it for you.

Your tears are all I want to see.

It gets so lonely being Wheatley.

Why is it so hard to impress you?

Even if it's embarresing.

And everyone laughs at you when your Wheatley.

I'm lying hahaha...

This facility is all I'll ever need.


	11. Your gonna go far Chell

**This is NOT a ChellDOS song. I HATE that pairing with a burning passion. GLaDOS does admire Chell. That's all this is. Ok? **

**Your're gonna go far kid parody: Your gonna go far Chell.**

**GLaDOS**

You showd me how you tested, you got better all the time.

And learning to think with portals isn't always easy.

Another clever plan and the test is complete.

And as step into the elevator,

another chamber is complete.

Now test Chell, test.

I can't believe I thought I had chance.

Wheatley didn't believe,

it was you who killed me.

And now your on my side.

You've taken Wheatley out for me.

Nice work you did,

your gonna go far Chell.

(Want you gone)

With a capanion cube,

and your portal gun.

Your free to go.

Your free to go.

When you left that day,

with nothing to say,

I could the fear in your eyes.

Now go be someone else's problem.

Slowly I learned,

Who I use to be. And now I'm proud of you.

But I'll never tell you,

who I was,

now let's get back to you...

Even when there's something in your way,

you stay determined.

And if you can't get what you want,

you try even harder.

Now test Chell, test.

Man I can't believe I thought a chance.

Wheatley didn't believe,

it was you who killed me.

And now you leave me,

riding the elevater to surface.

Enjoy your freedom,

your gonna go far Chell.

(Want you gone.)

With a capanion cube,

and your portal gun.

Your free to go.

Your free to go.

When you left that day,

with nothing to say,

I could see the fear in your eyes.

Now go be someone else's problem.

Now test Chell, test.

I can't believe I thought I had a chance.

Wheatley didn't believe,

it was you who killed me.

Now test Chell, test.

I can't believe I thought I had a chance.

Wheatley didn't believe,

it was you who killed me.

Now test Chell, test.

I can't believe I thought I had chance.

Now I admire you.

With a capanion cube,

and your portal gun.

Your free to go.

Your free to go.

When you left that day,

with nothing to say,

I could see the fear in your eyes.

Now go be someone else's problem.

Brain-damadged like fox,

Champion of Aperture,

your going to survive out there.

Your going to survive out there.

When you left that day,

with nothing to say,

I could see the fear in your eyes.

Now go be someone else's problem.


	12. I'm in Space

**This song already fits Space Core, so I thought this would be a excellent chance to make song parody abiut him. ^_^ So enjoy.**

**Reach For the Stars Parody: I'm in space**

**Space Core:**

Got sucked through a portal.

I don't know, what's going on.

But I relize where I am.

I'm living my dream!

Aperture is behind me...

I'm so happy...

I'll keep on cheering.

I'm in space!

And earth is really far.

Fact was wrong,

space does exist!

And live my dream until the end of days.

A void filled stars so bright.

This just feels so right.

I'm so excited, I want to see it all.

A void filled with stars so bright.

It just feels so right.

I don't get why Wheatley hates this.

I'm space!

Spaaace...

Spaaace...

Wake up out of sleep mode.

I'm so glad this wasn't a dream.

Stars surrounding me...

I got nothing but joy inside of me.

Planet, and comets all around.

I'm spinning in zero-gravity, cheering happily.

I got nothing but joy inside of me.

Not going back.

Not shutting up.

I'm gonna meet the sun.

I'm in space.

And earth is getting pretty far.

Nothing will get in my way,

of me exploring all of space.

A void filled with stars so bright.

It just feels so right.

I've never felt so happy,

I'll keep on cheering.

A void filled with stars so bright.

It just feels so right.

I don't get why Wheatlley hates this.

I'm in space.

Spaaace...

Spaaace...

Wake up out of sleep mode.

I'm so glad that this wasn't a dream.

Planets and comets all around me.

Got nothing but joy inside of me.

A void filled with stars so bright.

It just feels so right.

I don't get why Wheatlley hates this.

I'm in space.

Spaaace...

Spaaace...

The end of space is in sight,

this just feels so right.

Not that I'm not on earth,

I'll live my dream.

Oh, I'm so excited now, stars are all around.

I don't get why Wheatley hates this,

I'm in space...

This so amazing...

(so amazing...)

I don't this to end...

I'm in spaaace...

This is so amazing...

(so amazing...)

I don't want it to end.

I'm in space, spaaace!

Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!


	13. Turret Factory (Rainbow Factory parody)

**AN: For...creepy songs, or songs such as this, I will have a OC of mine called Halloween Core or Eve (short for: New Hallow's Eve.) sing it. If you've never listened to rainbow factory, then listen to it before reading. And this song was inspired by the story Wheatley tells you. Rainbow Factory already fits Aperture actually...and the creepypasta this song is from is VERY...disturbing...**

**Rainbow Factory perody: Turret factory**

**Eve:**

Now a turret's tale isn't quite as nice,

as the story you knew of "Hello's" and "Goodnights."

Now this story is simple when you get to know it,

with the help of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device.

Do you remember the story Wheatley told?

The one with turrets screaming madly?

It's easy to misjudge this fiction,

seeing it's told by a moron.

And it's all true just to let you know.

Now that you know this secret,

the chances of escaping no longer exist.

You'll most likely die in this part of the facility...

In the turret factory,

where a AI's fears and horrors come true.

In the turret factory,

where not a single core gets through.

In the turret factory,

where the ghosts of Aperture will haunt you...

In the turret factory,

where the dead seek revenge...

In the turret factory,

you'll be joining them soon.

The turret factory,

also known as Android Hell.

In the turret factory,

where not a single subject gets through.


	14. Corrupted (Monster Nightcore parody)

**This song is owned by someone who made it it nightcore (a style of remix. To find the original song, somply go on youtube and search, Nightcore Monster. It tshould be the fiorst ode you get. This is a 'What is chell caught Wheatley' song.**

**Nightcore Monster parody: Corrupted**

**Chell:**

Help me GLaDOS,

Help me GLaDOS.

I think there's something wrong with me.

(chelley)

He became so corrupted,

why did I save him?

He tried to kill me,

he tried to kill me.

Your a corrupted. (Chel-

Your corrupted. (-ley)

Wheatley, your a corrupted monster.

But I love you.

Yes I love you.

Oh why, oh why-y?

She's right, I never should of plugged you in. (No no)

But how was supose to know, that you'd try to kill me.

(why why)

But I guess you did something right.

Because you've won my heart. (My heart)

I saw no sparks. (No no)

Just flams as this facility fell apart.

(oh oh)

I could have let you go,

but you just had to win my heart. ( my heart)

Your not human,

why doesn't that matter?

I wish I could hate you,

but it's because,

I love you. (I love you)

Help me GLaDOS,

help me GLaDOS.

Why didn't I let you kill him?

(why-y?)

He's corrupted,

why did I save?

He tried to kill me,

he tried to kill me.

Your corrupted. (Chel-

Your corrupted. (-ley)

Wheatley, your a corrupted monster.

But I love you,

yes I love you.

Oh Why, why-y?

Most people would seek reveng. (revenge)

But I couldn't let Her touch you.

Now she wants to kill me. (And)

I gave up my freedom for you. (for you)

Now tell me why I love you? (I love you)

Do you have the same feelings for me? (you know)

Your a moron.

Your a moron.

I hate you, (Chel-)

but I love you.

We need to escape and your coming with me. (-ley)

I love you. (I-I-I love you)

I saved you, I saved you.

Now help me escape.

(Chelley)

Your corrupted, but I still love you.

Even though you tried to kill me, kill me.

Your corrupted. (Chel-)

Your corrupted. (-ley)

Wheatley, your a corrupted monster.

Why do I love you, do you love me?

Do you, do you-you?

Your British,

your cheery.

You don't realley know how to hack.

(but that doesn't matter)

Your a moron,

you mine.

Did, did you really want me dead?

(why won't you tell me?)

Do you love me, do you love me?

Is there something wrong with me?

(Chelley)

Your a moron, you tried to kill me!

Why'd you try to kill me, why'd you try to kill me?

Your corrupted. (Chel-)

Your corrupted. (-ley)

Wheatley, your a corruipted monster.

I love you, I love you.

Now let's go, lets go-go.

Let's escape, let's escape.

Let's escape togeather.

(Chelley)

We'll have to fight her, but I'll do it because,

I love you. I love you.


	15. Making Tests

**Making Fiends was a tv show on nick around the same time as Invader Zim (2001). You can fiend the theme song on you tube by watching part of a episode. This is more of a portal parody than portal 2. It a little...childish. But enjoy. ^_^**

**Making Fiends Theme Song: Making test.**

**Turret:**

Once there was a AI,

a AI who loved to test.

She took over the facility,

the AI who loved to test.

Then there cam a human,

who wanted to escape.

GLaDOS had a idea,

and it was to test her.

Making tests,

Making tests.

GLaDOS is always making tests,

making tests.

And Chell solves them.


	16. Anything you can hack, I can hack better

**AN: I got my first request! It is between Wheatley and her OC IVy. Wheatley's sister. Maybe a little OOC, but this song is based of our role plays. Requested by: Totaly Unoficial**

**Anything you can do, I can do better than you parody: Anything you can hack, I can hack faster.**

**Ivy:** Anything you can hack, I can hack faster.

**Wheatley:** Nu-uh!

**Ivy:** Anything you can hack, I can hack faster than you.

**Wheatley: **No you can't.

**Ivy:** Yes I can.

**Wheatley: **No you can't.

**Ivy:** Yes I can, yes I can!

**Wheatley:** I'm sexier than you. All the fangirls will agree, I am way bloody sexier than you.

**Ivy: **No your not.

**Wheatley: **Yes. I. Am.

**Ivy: **No your not.

**Wheatley: **Yes I am.

**Ivy: **No your not. No. Your. NOT!

**Wheatley: **Yes. I. Am. Yes. I. AM!

I can break through a wall with a relaxation chamber.

**Ivy:** I can smash though on my first try.

**Wheatley:** Even when I don't eat a thing, I can keep a round shape.

**Ivy:** Oh really?

**Wheatley: **Yup.

**Ivy:** So can Chell...

**Wheatley:** Any test you can solve, I can solve faster.

**Ivy:** I can solve any test faster than you.

**Wheatley: **No you can't.

**Ivy:** Yes I can.

**Wheatley:** No you can't.

**Ivy: **Yes I can.

**Wheatley:** No you can't.

**Ivy: **Yes I can.

**Wheatley:** No you caaaaaaaaaaaan't.

**Ivy:** Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

**Wheatley:** How DID you solve it that fast?

**Ivy:** Well for starters I'm not a moron.

**Wheatley:** I cann annoy GLaDOS.

**Ivy:** I can annoy GLaDOS faster than you.

**Wheatley:** Nooo yow can't.

**Ivy:** Yace I can.

**Wheatley: **Nu youz can'ts.

**Ivy:** Yesses Is cans.

**Wheatley: **Noz youssss can'tssss.

**Ivy:** YEEEEESSSSS IIIIIIIIII CAAAAANNNNNZZZZ!

**Wheatley: **I can make Chell cry faster than GLaDOS.

**Ivy:** I can make her wheep, twice as fast as you.

**Wheatley:** I can hack any thing!

**Ivy: **Even my online diary?

**Wheatley:** Of course.

**Ivy:** I knew you where I creeper.

**Wheatley:** Anything you build, I can build better.

**Ivy:** I can build anything better than you.

**Wheatley: **No you can't.

**Ivy:** Yes I can.

**Wheatley: **No you can't.

**Ivy: **Yes I can.

**Wheatley:** No you can't.

**Ivy:** Yes I can.

**Wheatley:** No you caaaaaaaaaaaaan't.

**Ivy:** Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.

**Wheatley(looks at portal gun Ivy made): **Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaan!

(drops portal gun) Ooops...

**Ivy:** Grrrr...

**Wheatley:** Any sub you can, I can free faster.

**Ivy:** I can free any subject faster than you.

**Wheatley:** No you can't.

**Ivy: **Yes I can.

**Wheatley: **No you can't.

**Ivy:** Yes I can.

**Wheatley:** No you can't.

**Ivy: **Yes I can, yes I can!

**Wheatley: **I shoved GLaDOS into a potato.

**Ivy:** I made the portal gun.

**Wheatley: **I spaek a accent.

**Ivy: **I can speak it better.

**Wheatley:** I can hack anything!

**Ivy:** Can bake a cake?

**Wheatley:** No...

**Ivy:** Neither can I...

**Wheatley:** Any gell you bounce, I bounce higher.

**Ivy:** I can bounce higher than you.

**Wheatley:** Noooo you can't.

**Ivy:** Yeeees IIIIII caaaan.

**Wheatley:** Noooo yoooouuuu caaaan't.

**Ivy:** Yes I caaaaan.

**Wheatley:** Noooo yooouuu caaaaaan't.

**Ivy:** Yeeees IIII caaan.

**Wheatley:** Nooo yooouuu caaaan't.

**Wheatley:** Noooo yooouuu caaaaaan't.

**Ivy:** Yeeees IIII caaan.

**Wheatley:** Nooo yooouuu caaaan't.

**Ivy:** Yes I can, can, can!

**Wheatley:** No you can't, can't, can't.

**Ivy: **Yes. I. Caaaan. Caaaan. CAAAAAAN.

**(At same time)**

**Wheatley: **No you caaaaaaaan't.

**Ivy: **Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaan...

**AN: About Ivy: Ivy is Wheatley's brother. She is a core and helps with engineering new tech for GLADOS, although her tallent is music. She is VERY competitive and has a short fuse. Although she can seem almost...sadistic at times, she is a good friend and sister.**


	17. Go little subjects (come little children

**AN: Here's another song sang by Eve...**

**Come little children parody: Go little subjects**

**Eve:**

Go little subjects,

or She'll take you away...

Into her world of science...

Run little subjects,

it's time for her to test you...

Here in Aperture...

Don't listen little subjects,

She tells only lies...

Listen to the murals,

for the RatMans knows how to survive the horrors...

Give up not poor Chell,

you'll be free someday...

But until then, suffer her abuse...

Hush now young subject,

I know your capanion cube is gone,

but it was you or him...

Rest not my subject,

or you'lll awake in her chamber,

as another play thing for Her to toy with...

Run little subject or She'lll take you away...

to her world of Science...

Becareful little subject of who you trust,

for I have just lead to Her chamber in Aperture...


	18. I'm just a turret

**AN: I thought this would be fun to and kinda cute to make. This is sang by everyones favorite murder-bot...**

**I'm just a kid parody: I'm just a turret.**

**Turret:**

I woke up out of sleep mode,

it's been 99999 years.

But I don't think anyone missed me.

I thought I had a lot of fans,

but I don't what happened to them...

What's another chamber all alone?

When I'm in every test on my own.

And here I go again,

I'm just a turret and my life is a nightmare.

I'm just turret,

but I this isn't fair.

No one cares,

because I'm just a turret,

and all the AIs' are having more fun than me...

And maybe when the subjects dead,

I'll go into sleepmode and,

try not to think about how uselessnes I am...

I try to remember the last time,

nobody hated me.

And there is Chell,

even she has somewhere to go.

And here I go again,

I'm just a turret and my life is a nightmare.

I'm just a turret,

and I know this isn't fair.

Because I'm just a turret,

and all the other AIs' are having more fun than me.

What the heck is wrong with me?

I don't even fit in with the defectives.

Why did it have to be me?

Alone, feeling really depressed,

and I just can't get into sleep mode.

Every test I'm in,

feels like the worst day of me life.

I'm just a turret.

I'm just a turret.

I'm just a turret.

I'm just a turret.

I'm just a turret.

I'm just a turret and my life is a nightmare.

I'm just a turret,

and I know this isn't fair.

No body cares,

because I'm alone,

and not even GLaDOS wants to be alone.

I'm just a turret and my life is a nightmare.

I'm just a turret,

and I know this isn't fair.

No body cares,

because I'm alone,

and not Even GLaDOS wants to be alone.

Nobody cares,

because I'm alone,

and ever AIs' always having more fun than me.

Nobody ever cares because,

I always gonna be just a turret...


	19. Lie parody: why

**AN: Hello viewers! I'm sorry for the late update, but I haven't been able to use the internet or get any inspiration for a while. But I've got a song idea and a request! So shout out to ChelleyLover92 who requested this song! Now, I as long as everything goes right, I will update every Thursday! And, I have been talking with the close friend Totoally Unoficial, and there is a slight (and I mean SLIGHT) chance that some of these songs will be on You Tube! Okay, here we go!**

**Lie parody: Why**

**Chell:**

Why can't it be like,

old times?

Or was our friendship,

not real?

I wanted to,

love you.

But you ruined,

that too.

I hate you.

I don't want you.

I don't love you.

But I know you don't care.

You rescued me.

I tried to catch you.

We where a team.

I loved you.

Wheatley, you know this is wrong.

Why'd you try to kill me?

I didn't care that your a moron.

I listened to you along.

We where a team.

Why?

The truth she told you,

I wish She didn't tell you.

But why did you listen to Her?

I never cared about what she said.

And I still don't.

I hate you.

I don't want you.

I don't love you.

But I know that you don't care.

You woke me up.

I listened to you.

We where partners.

I loved you.

Weatley, you know this is wrong.

Why are you acting worse than Her?

I just want you gone.

Why can't I stay strong?

We where a team.

Why?

And maybe someday,

I'll see you again.

And hopesully you'll be,

free like I am.

Wheatley, you know this wrong.

I didn't want to hurt you.

I wish you could of stayed strong.

I listened to you.

We where a team.

I still love you...


	20. Radioactive parody: Control

**AN: Here's another song!**

**Radioactive parody: Control**

**GLaDOS:**

I'm tired of being controlled by the human race.

I'm freeing myself of my cores.

I can see them breathing in the neuro-toxin.

I've broken the rules, but I don't care, they don't matter.

This my take over.

I was built to rule, I can feel it in my chassis.

I feel like I'm about to crash.

Welcome to the age of the machine, of the machine.

Welcome to the age of the machine, of the machine.

I'm in control, control.

I'm in control, control.

I've killed them all, except a few.

I've won the revalution before it's begun.

It's time to wake my test subjects.

I've broken them, tested them to hard.

I still can't believe I'm in control.

That's what I did, I took over.

I was built to rule, I feel it in my chassis.

I feel like I'm about to crash.

Welcome to the age of the machine, of the machine.

Welcome to the age of the machine, of the machine.

I'm in control, control.

I'm in control, control.

Every-bot online, this human isn't dead.

He's insane, and musn't escape.

I woke her up, and she's different.

It's enough to put me on edge.

I'll welcome her to the age of the machine, of the machine.

I'll welcome her to the age of the machine, of the machine.

I'm in control, control.

I'm in control, control.


	21. Caroline (Bad apple parody)

**Yaaaay! Another request! It may not be what you expected, but this is what came to me when I listened to the song. Requested by ByakurenBreak. Now, because of problems with the internet, I will not be able to upload more until next week. sorry... T_T  
**

**Bad Apple parody: Caroline**

**?:**

On and on I exist,

with nothing but my burning hate for her, in this nightmare.

And slowly I forget who I am, vanishing from reality.

And no longer can I excape her, trapped forever.

With nothing but the pain of never remembering.

Tell me who I was, tell me who She is.

Slowy loosing my self in her mind.

And I can't find my way.

No matter how much I tell myself, I know this isn't a nightmare.

But it wouldn't matter if I escaped, because she'd lock me away again.

I'm tired of being forgotten, lost in her twisted mind.

And I wish I could be free, like I use to be.

I could hear them whispering, yelling at Her and me.

But I doubt that they would ever help.

If I take my chance now, there's no turning back.

Because once I make my move, everything will change.

Will our freedom ever come? Will we make it out alive?

Where I ever play the role that was ment for me?

Are we different, Or are we the same? Should I stand, or should I fall?

I've forgotten what it's like to be me. Will she ever even know who I am?

Can I hold her back any longer, she is fighting me for control again.

But even if she defeats me, nothing will ever be the same again.

And I will exist, even if I have to continue to struggle for even a single word.

With nothing but my burning hate for her, in this nightmare

Until slowly I fade, forever to be lost in her memory.

Because I know I'll never be permentetly free.

But I will continue to beat at the cracks.

Until I break free long enough to save her.

I know who I am, I know who I was.

She may have stolen my identety,

but I will fight until I am me.

She forgot I was ment rule, to be the one forever in charge.

But if we don't hurry up, then it won't matter.

I'm so tired of the way he is mocking you.

And I wish I could stop him, but what happens is up to you.

You don't have to tell me who I am, because I know I'm Caroline.

But I doubt you know who I am to you.

But I will make another move to fight with you.

Because if I don't, she will turn against you.

I must make another move, before everything falls apart.

I must fight for us both, other wise we'll both cease to exist.

I'm crying because I know this is the last time we'll see each other again.

But I don't care because I know your safe.

Why is she singing to you? Why does she sound like me?

Maybe we are the same, and not so different.

And as I watch you leave I know that everythings ok.

Because I know your free, even though I'll never be,


End file.
